Biopathways and controls will be determined for antibiosic Mucor metabolites regressive to induced neoplasm with carcenogenic mycotoxins utilizing Hile Mammoth White Pekin ducklings in bioassay. Selected blood serum and hepatic enzyme indicators will be utilized in correlation studies of day-age, mycotoxin intake with gross tissue, histological sections and serum enzyme aberrations from normal ranges.